3 Resistance is futile and nonexistent
by RedAndBlond
Summary: Third in my series...: Our favourite captain and our resident Borg date. There’s really not much more to say… oh, yeah. “Sex! They’re having sex!” Shutting up now. Enjoy :


Title:Resistance is futile… and nonexistent Author:Savé.

Fandom:ST: VOY Pairing:J/7

Rating:NC-17 Story Number:3/?

Disclaimers:-Characters belong to Paramount, no copyright infringement intended, blah blah blah…

-I really respect Jeri Ryan and Kate Mulgrew (Who wasn't aware of that by now, crawl in a corner and shame on you )

-Story contains women in love, making love,… if you don('t like it, leave now ;)

-Please don't post pr copy without authorisation of the author (that's me! )

Feedback is Fun:

Summary:Our favourite captain and our resident Borg date. There's really not much more to say… oh, yeah. "Sex! They're having sex!" Shutting up now. Enjoy 

**Resistance is futile… and nonexistent**

After what seemed like ages, Chakotay finally stepped out of my ready room and left me alone. I shot a quick glance at the clock and saw there was still an hour left to fill before our duty shifts ended, so I sent a communiqué to Seven.

Love, would you please come to

my quarters at 18:00 h? I'd like

to treat you with dinner and a bit

dancing afterward, if you'd like.

Wear something comfortable,

please. I'm counting the minutes.

Kathryn

I smile softly as I send the message to Annika and I don't have to wit long before a reply arrived.

Kathryn, I am very pleased

to accept your invitation. I

find myself anticipating this

evening.

Your Annika

I feel the familiar warmth I now associate with Annika fill my body and set myself at the task of choosing a meal and proper attire for the evening. When the clock at my desk indicates it is 1600 at last, I have to contain myself to keep from dancing to my quarters.

When I arrive, I replicate some light salad, a pasta and a light wine. I cover the meals with stasis lids before I go to my room. Once there, I replace the Starfleet-issue sheets for a soft satin-like sort, not to be presumptuous, but if I am lucky… You never know. Then I go to my closet and pick a pair of soft dark blue pants and a loose cream-coloured shirt. I put them on the bed, strip off of my clothes and fill the bath with some of my favourite oils to soak in.

After about one and a half hour, I come out of my room, totally relaxed, fully dressed, a hint of perfume on the pulse points of my wrists and my room cleaned up. I set the table, light a few candles and set the wine to breathe. I've just finished programming a soft music to play in the background when the door chimes and I feel a nervousness take control of me.

"Come."

Seven enters, dressed in a silvery blue dress that highlights her eyes and hugs the right parts of her body, while flowing freely down her legs and showing off enough of her body to be tantalizing, while obscuring equally as much not to be obscene. I let my eyes roam over her body and she gives me the same look, and it feels as if I can feel her eyes as they travel up and down my body. When our eyes lock onto each other, she smiles brilliantly and shyly holds out a perfect red rose.

"I understand it is common to present-"

I take the rose from her and our fingers lock around the rose.

"It's lovely, thank you."

At the shy smile I then receive, I give in to the urge to kiss her and softly press my lips to hers. As we part, I let my tongue flick briefly over her lips and I can feel her gasp against my mouth. I smile gently and take her hand, pulling her towards the table.

"Let me get a vase for this, I'll be right back."

She nods softly while I pull back a chair so she can settle in it. I go back to the replicator and a minute later I put the vase with the rose between us on the table and set the plates in front of Annika and me.

"I know you're not accustomed to eating so I've replicated a light meal. It's a salad and the main course is spaghetti: it's an Italian recipe, it's rather light so you shouldn't have any problems with it."

She nods and takes a curious bite, then looks at me.

"I like it."

And smiles slowly. Although it's just food, I can't help but feel really pleased with her reaction as she dives into the salad and seems to enjoy both the texture and the taste. We discover she likes pasta, too and when dinner's finished we settle on the couch together, our bodies angled towards each other and our knees touching. After her initial weariness has passed, Annika's sipping from the wine and now our conversation has ended we sit in a comfortable silence when she speaks up.

"Shall we dance?"

I chuckle softly.

"If you'd like."

At her nod, I stand up and hold my hand out to her. Her hands slide around my waist and I bring my arms together around her neck.

"Like this?"

I breathe against her lips.

"This position is more pleasing than the one you learned me earlier."

She murmurs and then she covers my lips with hers, first gently, our lips slowly moving together, then she lets her tongue slide over my lips and I open my mouth, letting her in. Our kisses intensify and a few minutes later, at the end of the song, we stop pretending we are dancing all together-the swaying we were doing wasn't dancing exactly-and just let our hands roam over each other's body. As I feel her hands slowly open the lower button of my shirt, I gasp and whisper

"Bedroom. Now."

Against her chin, before recapturing her lips in a searing kiss. Then the world turns upside down as she lifts me in her arms and carries me efficiently towards the bedroom. In a reflex, I put my arms around her neck and start nuzzling and kissing it, now that it's so easy to reach. As she lowers me slowly down the bed, I sit on my knees and pull her in close for a passionate kiss, letting the arousal I've been feeling all day free reign.

She kisses me back equally feverently and I can feel her hands steadily open the buttons of my shirt one after another. I feel my nipples stiffen in anticipation as she slowly pushes the shirt over my shoulders and on the bad. This time, she doesn't loose any time on the bra, immediately ripping it in two pieces and cupping my breasts with her hands.

She kisses me again, slowly now, sweetly, keeping reign on her passion now she knows we won't be interrupted and gently pulling me on my feet again. I kiss her softly on her lips, letting my hands wander over the body beneath the soft material of the dress, searching for the zipper. When I find it, I slowly zip it down and she steps away to let the dress fall open and away from her body.

I feel my arousal flare again at the sight of my Annika in nothing but a small triangular piece of clothing covering the more natural triangle at the apex of her thighs. I put my arms around her neck again and bring our bodies together, our passion seeping in our kisses again, delighting in the feeling of our bodies moulded into each other. Breasts, hips, lips joined in a loving embrace. She lets her hands travel down to my hips, to the front of my pants and slowly pulling the zipper open, letting my pants pool around my feet.

As I come back to her, I start to slowly pull down her knickers, while at the same time she does the same for me and then our bodies slide together again. I push my leg softly between hers, feeling her arousal wet my thigh. I lovingly kiss a path down her neck, her shoulders, while exploring her breasts with my hands. I bring my lips back to hers and we slowly move into each other as I trace the counters of her abdominal implant with my fingers.

I gently push her towards the bed, until she lies on her back and I lay myself on top of her, our legs tangling together. I let my hands go from her abdominal implant to her thighs, softly stroking their inside before cupping her womanhood I my palm, gasping at the wetness that has gathered there. I kiss her softly beneath her ear and murmur

"Love, this is going to hurt a bit, but I'm going to try to make it as pleasurable as possible. Are you sure you want me to…?"

"Yess…"

She moans and I let my fingers explore her intimately, slowly pushing a finger into her, stroking the bundle of nerves at the top of her cleft as I press past the barrier inside of her. The soft cry of pain is cut of by a moan of pleasure as I slowly thrust in her and I feel her inner walls clamp my fingers. I kiss a path down her neck, over her breast and take a nipple between my lips, softly stroking the tip with my tongue. It doesn't take long before I feel her hips buck beneath me and I hold her close as her first orgasm races through her body.

As I feel her go limp in my arms, I slowly pull my finger out of her and push myself up her body, lovingly nuzzling her neck until I reach her lips and I kiss her softly, sweetly, bringing her from the wonderful place she just reached.

"Kathryn."

She croaks.

"Yes, love?"

"I live you."

I can feel a lump form in my throat.

"I love you too, darling."

She smiles shyly.

"You do?"

"Very much so."

I kiss her softly and feel her rise, pushing me on my back and letting her leg slip between mine again.

"I wish to give you the same pleasure you have given me, Kathryn."

She murmurs in my ear, before tracing my ear shell with her tongue. Then she starts placing open-mouth kisses over my neck, my collarbone, my breast, spending a long time playing with my nipples, travelling down my belly, swirling her tongue in my navel and kissing down to the patch of soft brown hair between my thighs. I can feel her nose nuzzling my pubic hair, softly descending until her lips graze over the bundle of nerves atop of my cleft. I moan incoherently as she explores the area between my legs with her tongue and lips.

I grunt and start to buck uncontrollably as she thrusts her tongue inside me and I can feel the tremors of orgasm take my body over. When I come down from my high, I feel her soft body around me and I can hear her whispering endearments and declarations of love in my ear. I tighten my grip around her;

"That was wonderful, Annika. You're wonderful."

I tilt my head, look her in the eyes and kiss her sweetly.

"I love you, Kathryn."

"I love you too, love."

I snuggle closer in her arms and minutes later we both sink into oblivion.

TBC…


End file.
